


Run Your Fingers Down My Scars

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, end of heat, talk of past injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They talk about Stiles's encounter with Ethan.</p>
<p>*Title taken from Good Hurt by Killmatriarch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Your Fingers Down My Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daleked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/gifts).



> It was supposed to be a simple aftercare piece with sex but then talking happened. I hope you like it, bb. Happy late birthday! I Love you.

Stiles's mouth quirked up into an amused grin as Derek shot him an unimpressed glare from between his legs, eyes flashing their familiar red. "I told you no biting, it's not my fault if you don't listen." He tried to keep laughter out of his voice but it was a lost cause the moment he looked down at Derek. They were long past the time when a simple glare would have been enough to scare him into silence and now it was more funny than anything else; what could he say he lived to annoy. "Less glaring and more cleaning please. I said _less_ glaring. You really have to work on your listening skills, pal, for someone that claims to have superior hearing you really suck at - hey!"

Stiles scowled and knocked his knee against the side of Derek's head as he reached down to rub at his thigh, the pale skin already turning a bright red where Derek bit him. His mate smirked up at him then went back to methodically cleaning slick and werewolf spunk off his sore and sensitive ass. "Touchy wolf," he huffed and laid back down as Derek spread his cheeks to carefully run a warm towel over his hole. He shivered as Derek's cloth covered finger circled the rim and whimpered when he felt the tip gently push inside. "Ugh. Too much. Can't." His toes curled and his cock gave a valiant twitch but there was no way he could get it up again, not after he spent a week getting his ass reamed and knotted.

He had finally gone through his first annual heat and it was so much better than he had imagined it would be. Granted, he had thought he would spend the week alone in the heat room his dad had built a few years ago with a small selection of toys and out of mind with lust. Having Derek with him was a significant improvement, it gave him moments of lucidity between each round whereas alone he probably would have been mindlessly begging for someone to fuck him until the full seven days were over. That's what he had heard from other kids in school that had already gone through heat alone and he had been dreading it up until the moment he and Derek had gotten their shit together and were able to talk about what they wanted from each other. It wasn't a conversation he wanted to repeat, getting Derek Hale to talk about his emotions was harder than making him admit he needed help now and then. That was saying something, seriously.

"Shh, I've got you. Relax, you did good, Stiles, now let me take care of you." His voice was a soothing rumble and Stiles felt his muscles unclench as Derek finished cleaning his ass and thighs. He closed his eyes and sighed. Now that his heat was over, he felt exhaustion starting to kick in and all he wanted to do was go to sleep and be the little spoon to Derek's big spoon. Surprisingly enough, his mate was a huge cuddleslut but he wasn't complaining, it was nice to wake up with Derek sprawled halfway over him. The weight of another body on him made him feel grounded and safe. It was kind of a big deal since he hadn't felt safe after the whole alpha pack ordeal and no one would blame him. He had nearly been gutted by one of the twins and had the scars to prove it.

"What's wrong?"

Stiles's eyes snapped open when he heard worry in Derek's tone. "Nothing," he brushed off with a small wave. He waited for Derek to call him out on his obvious lie but when that didn't happen he looked down and cursed under his breath. He had been rubbing his hand over the scars on his belly and Derek had noticed. His mate's face was blank as he stared at the ugly claw marks Ethan had left behind, forever a reminder of how close he had been to death. He swallowed and shifted to curl in on his side and hide the scars but Derek was faster and wrapped his hands around his hips, keeping him in place.

"What-?" He cut himself off with a gasp when he felt Derek press a soft kiss over the jagged edge of his scars. Derek had never touched the marks before, they had both ignored them when they were naked, their minds focused on getting off then going to sleep or getting a snack depending on the time. "You don't," he cleared his throat and bit down on his trembling lips, "you don't have to do that. I know they're ugly," he told Derek, voice rough as he tried to push him away from his stomach.

"They're not ugly," Derek murmured against him, lips brushing another kiss onto the marred skin as he refused to budge.

"Yeah, they really are, actually." Stiles grit his teeth as Derek worked his way across his scars and impatiently wiped at his eyes. He didn't like to be reminded of them but try as he might he felt them everyday in the shower, looked at them in the mirror when he changed clothes, or touched them when he scratched his belly after a really good jerk off session. He didn't like to be reminded of them because when he noticed he always, _always_ remembered that day and how stupid he had felt when he had allowed himself to be lured away from the pack and how much it had fucking hurt to feel those claws dig in and drag across his stomach, tearing his skin as easily as tissue paper.

"No, they're not. They remind me how stubborn you are, refusing to die even when it would be easier." Derek moved up and boxed Stiles in with his body, arms resting on either side of his head on the mattress. "They show me what a strong mate you are," he admitted as he leaned down to nose the underside of Stiles's chin.

Stiles let out disbelieving snort. "Right, I'm strong because I didn't bleed out. I think you have dumb luck and a quick trip to the hospital to thank for that rather than sheer force of will, big guy. Brownie points for optimism, though." He moved his head to the side and stared at the window, not in the mood to have this conversation.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, take the damn compliment for what it is."

They weren't Derek's scars, they were _his_ and he held no delusions about what they meant, what they represented. "Its not a compliment, I was an idiot that day, such a fucking-"

"Would you just give me this? When I finally found you I - I - fuck, Stiles, I can't lose anyone else. _I can't._ "

"Derek."

"If I let those scars only remind me of how close you were to dying I'd go out of my goddamn mind with fear every time you run with the pack." Derek laid his weight fully on top of Stiles, covering him with his body.

Well when he put it that way... Stiles swallowed and ran his fingers through Derek's hair. "'M not afraid when I run with the pack, it's when I feel safest." Derek made a questioning sound but didn't bother to look up, leaning into his hand instead. He paused and continued to stroke Derek's hair. He didn't want to admit that he hated being alone since it happened. He felt like he was a walking target whenever he wasn't with one of his wolves and it seriously pissed him off. Stiles knew he wasn't weak, he'd saved all of their furry asses at one point or another but he viscerally remembered what it had felt like to be cornered by Ethan and how helpless he had felt in that moment. "I hate being alone," he finally said and quickly added, "but don't take that as my permission to post a wolfy bodyguard outside my window. I can take care of myself."

"You never told me that before."

"I didn't want to admit that I let him get to me. He's dead and the asshole still makes me paranoid enough to feel like I'm going to be jumped the second I relax and don't watch my back."

"You know that's not a weakness, right? That feeling will go away."

Stiles let out a frustrated sigh and tightened his hold on Derek's hair. "I know that, I do but I'm tired of waiting for that to happen, you know?" Admittedly, saying that out loud made him feel a little bit better but he still wasn't too keen on sharing every detail. That was enough for now.

"Yeah, I do." Stiles tipped his head back onto his pillow and hummed in agreement. 

They laid in silence until Stiles laughed when Derek nuzzled his chest and tickled him with his scratchy beard. "Stop that, tickles," he whined and pushed at Derek's shoulders. The shoving didn't really help and it only resulted in Derek biting him, again. "Use your words, you don't have to bite me every - hng." He shuddered and squeezed Derek's shoulders. Biting his nipple was not fair, not when his ass was still too sore to go another round, though his dick clearly missed the memo, already half-way hard. "Uh, not that I don't want to have sex because you know I always do but did you forget the part where you nailed me to the mattress for a whole week? If you somehow did, and I'm totally insulted by the way, my ass is so not in the mood for another pounding for at least a few days so keep it in your pants, hmm?"

"You do realize I don't have to fuck you to have sex, right?"

"You mean like humping? Yeah, I could go for that."

"Actually, I meant you could fuck me but if you aren't up to it -"

"No! I mean yes! Yes, I'm so up for it I could freaking hammer nails with my dick. Though I don't care to test that out."

"... Really?"

"Shut up and get the lube, you talk too much."

" _I_ talk too- never mind."

Stiles smirked and watched Derek roll his eyes as he leaned over to grab the well used lube he kept in the nightstand. They'd only been together for a few months and every time they had sex Stiles was always on the bottom. He didn't mind, Derek's dick was the best thing to ever happen to his ass but he'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about fucking him. It was actually one of his favorite things to imagine when he jerked off but he'd never asked Derek if he would mind the switch. They were so going to have a talk about that later, much later.

Derek moved up to straddle Stiles’s thighs and poured a good amount of lube over his chest before tossing the bottle aside. Stiles hissed and glared up at him. “That’s cold.”

“I know.”

“Dick.” He made a face as Derek shrugged with a smirk but didn’t say anything else when he saw Derek trail his fingers over the puddle of lube. Priorities, Stiles had them. He bit his lip and watched Derek reach down between his thighs. He couldn't really see what he was doing but judging by the small hitch in Derek's breath and the tensing muscles of his stomach he knew Derek had just pushed a finger inside himself. If hadn't gotten off earlier he would have lost it then and there.

The quiet sighs and small thrusts from Derek were getting to him. When Derek groaned as he pushed another finger inside himself, Stiles couldn’t resist leaning forward to rub his finger against the rim of his hole, hesitantly pushing the tip in. It was a tight fit as the muscles clenched around their fingers as they stretched him together. “Oh fuck,” Stiles panted as he pushed in deeper, the heat making his eyes flutter closed for a second.

“Don't need more, I'm ready.”

Stiles licked his lips and looked up. “You sure?”

Derek nodded and slipped their fingers out of his ass with an obscene squelch. Stiles ran his palm over the remaining lube on his chest and gave his dick a couple quick strokes, not trusting himself to stand more touching than that. He held himself still and Derek clenched his jaw as he hissed and pushed himself down on Stiles’s cock, slowly taking him in. God it was so unbelievably tight, why the hell hadn’t they thought of doing this earlier? Stiles rolled his hips up as Derek moved down until he was fully seated inside, his balls brushing against his firm ass. “You, you good?”

“Yeah, really good,” Derek breathed.

There was no way he was going to last more than a few thrusts, not after watching Derek finger himself, so not going to happen. Stiles moaned shamelessly loud when Derek finally moved, his ass lifting up and off his dick only to push back down to take him in all the way in one deft movement. "Shit, yeah, just like that."

He missed the smug look Derek sent his way as he let his mate ride him, unable to move as Derek's large hands pinned his hips down onto the bed. Stiles really couldn't find it in himself to complain when Derek moved in just the right way, his tight ass clenching with each upward movement.

Stiles was so close, he felt it as his balls drew up and the muscles of his stomach tensed. "Almost there, you?"

"Touch my dick and I will be," Derek muttered, just a little out of breath and yeah, Stiles felt proud of that.

He wrapped his slick hand around Derek's cock, his mouth watering at just the feel of it. He thumbed the slit, his lips quirking up in a smirk when Derek's hips gave a strong buck forward. He was tempted to play with the head like he usually did but he wanted Derek to come now and there was only one way to do that. He moved his hand down Derek's dick until his palm brushed up against his knot. The skin was hot and soft under his palm and he pouted just for a second knowing he wouldn't be able to take it for a few days. He loved the feeling of if tying them together, ah well, he could probably get Derek to knot his mouth instead.

"Stop petting it and squeeze it," Derek growled as he slammed his hips down hard. It was more than Stiles could take and he cried out and arched his back as he came, his hand reflexively squeezing Derek's knot with a harsh grip. It was all Derek needed and he came instantly, coating Stiles's stomach with thick spurts of come. He bonelessly dropped down on top of Stiles with a small huff, tucking his head under his chin. 

"You're totally gonna clean that in a minute," Stiles murmured with a wide, satiated grin. Derek grunted whether it was in protest or agreement he couldn't really tell. He was too tired to move to do it himself and just wanted that nap he meant to take earlier. "I'm not kidding, my stomach is the wet spot, so gross." He poked Derek's side only to realize he was already asleep. "Damn it. Next time I'm on top. Literally." 


End file.
